gamefactoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Venus
Venus is an anthropomorphic flower and a supporting character in the Dino & Francis series. Even with her role as a supporting character, she is known as the first boss of the game. She acts as Dino & Francis' instructor and teaches them about them about the basic controls of the game. She is voiced by Kari Wahlgren General Info Appearance Venus has the appearance of a daisy flower. She has yellow pollen and has small eyes on the middle. Her petals are white in color and her stem is lavender green in color. She has leaves for hands. Personality A perky type of girl, she helps the heroes out by giving advice and even letting them practice their battling prowess against her. Although, she does go all out despite being a practice battle for the heroes. She remarks this by saying she doesn't know her own strength or when to stop. She can also be quite bossy to the heroes and to even Dr. Tito and can get frustrated if no one's listening to her. She is also shown to be very eco-friendly and will always remind the heroes not to litter or do something with the environment. She can also be quite tomboyish. Abilities As one can see through her battle, she can shoot magical seeds from her leaves, shoot harsh wind by rotating her petals or create slashes of air with her leaf hands. She can also go underground and pop up near one of the heroes to make a quick attack. Music *Friendly Venus ~ Boss Theme *Showdown In Boss Rumble ~ Boss Rumble Theme Dino & Francis: Brotherhood In the first chapter, she appears to the heroes when they enter the jungle outside of their town. She warns them of the dangers past but the heroes relentlessly ignore the warnings, Venus gets frustrated and says they will need her help and quickly goes underground. Venus will pop out of the ground when Dino & Francis are in an area with enemies and will tell them the basics of attacking. She will also teach them how to jump and will also help them solve the first puzzle of the game. In an area with a big enemy, she will pop out once again and say that big enemies are very hard to take down but teamwork can make it a piece of "cake-flower". She will also teach the heroes to use weapons when they acquire their first weapon in the game. Venus is last met in an open area in the jungle where she will put Dino & Francis' skills to the test. In the battle, she can shoot magical seeds that make thorny vines sprout once they touch the ground, create big gusts of winds by flapping her leafy arms, send homing slashes of air to one of the heroes or go underground and pop up near one of the heroes and attack him. To defeat her, wait till she uses her seed attack and grab one that is not magical, throw it at her when she's charging her wind attack. She will get hit by it and suffer damage. On phase three, once hit, the impact from the attack dealt will make her turn around. She will turn around to face the heroes and reveal a hideous, fly trap-like face. In this form, she will go erratically with her attacks and will pop out of the ground pretty fast. She will also bite if the heroes get too close to her. Once defeated, the hideous face will go away and she'll apologize for "going fly-trap" on her friends. She will get happy that the heroes finally learned the basics and lets them pass through their adventure. Venus will also appear in later chapters, mostly offering advice on defeating a new, tough enemy encountered as well. One can also talk to her in shops from the numerous kingdoms for humorous dialogue. Venus has her own minigame in the minigame section of the game called "Venus Fly-Swat". All you have to do is swat the mechanical flies coming from a machine belonging to Kazek. One can play this up to 4 players, first one being Venus herself, second being Dino, third being Francis and fourth being Dr. Tito. Anime Shorts Venus appears in one of the five anime shorts from the game's videos. Called "A Genuine Flower" which has her as the main character and Francis sort of the main antagonist. Venus is out buying some plant seeds for her garden but bumps into Francis when she finishes. Francis apologizes for that but Venus shouts at him for being clumsy. Francis gets spooked and runs away. Venus just keeps doing what she's doing and buys her plant seeds. Arriving at her home, she opens the door and sees Francis sitting in her couch. Venus once again shouts at Francis to get out but the persistent hero tries to make up for his mistake by helping her with the grocery bags even though she didn't need any help. Francis takes the grocery bags but falls again, scattering the seeds in the floor. Venus gets annoyed and tells Francis that she'll do it. Getting to the kitchen, Venus starts thinking she could use Francis for her daily work so she calls Francis and tells him to plant every seed she bought in the garden. Francis eagerly accepts and dashes to the garden, Venus giggles a bit and sits in her couch to sleep. After a while of sleeping, Venus gets woken up by the sound of an explosion on her garden and quickly heads there to see Francis burnt to a crisp while her garden is destroyed. Venus gets steaming mad and asks Francis what happened. Francis simply holds up a burnt seed and says it was a bomb seed. Venus shouts to him that the package said it was a bomb seed and it wasn't supposed to be buried but Francis' makes the logic of saying that she said to plant every seed in the garden. Venus gets a moment of silence and gets mad once again, and starts chasing Francis across the garden saying she'll kill him, ending the short. Quotes *''"Good idea, in fact, let's burn the forest with that bomb! DO YOU THINK I WILL LET YOU?!"'' *''A Juggerzek...these guys are tough nuts. But you can use that teamwork thing you boys do to take down this baddie! Come on! Show him! With teamwork, enemies like these are pieces of cake-flower!'' *''I was looking for some of the most CUTE seeds but sure, I can waste time talking with the two guys who are saving our kingdoms from a deadly enemy. Yeeaaah, don't waste time.'' *''It's like, this store doesn't sell Daffodil Seeds! You two can't do anything about it so don't jump to conclusions, buddies.'' *''I just bought the CUTEST seeds for my garden! ........you two don't care right?'' *''Oof! Grrrr! You can't hit girls you idiot!'' ~ If Dino hits her *'' Oof! Grrr! Francis! You dumb sack!'' ~ If Francis hits her Trivia *Venus is shown to move by jumping about, but she travels faster by going underground and popping up. *Venus' signature is of her name in pink with a flower mark on the end. *If you actually attack her with Dino while not in battle, a cutscene will occur with Dino getting brutally hit (the camera looks at another place) and then get thrown away out of the area like a missile. Francis can do it but he has a different cutscene, he gets hurt as well but then gets planted on the ground like a plant. This can only be done once for every new kingdom she appears in and doesn't count as a game over. Category:Dino & Francis: Brotherhood Category:Dino & Francis series Category:Bosses Category:Dino & Francis bosses Category:Character